Conflict
by DeepFire
Summary: The wheels have been set in motion. The very future, that of humans and Pokemon alike, now lies at stake, and perhaps, something much more powerful. Only the Chosen can stop it- perhaps one Chosen in particular... Please R&R, my first fanfic.
1. Prolouge

**Before I begin, I would like to say I don't not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. I'm new at writing fanfics, but don't let that stop you from being a critic. Just nothing unreasonable. If you see a cliché, don't point it out. I try to work around them, but sometimes you just can't help it. Don't expect too much ahead of time-surprises lurk around every corner. So sit back, relax and take a little R&R from that dreadful reality you call your life.**

* * *

Saturn sat in his office, mulling over his thoughts

Saturn sat in his office, mulling over his thoughts. His prime had had not left him yet, but his hair had grown grayer and his face more lined. He wondered if the war had aged him. The war. Every time he thought of the cause, those two children's faces floated into his mind. Dawn and Lucas. They had caused this by stopping Cyrus before the Red Chain could anchor either Dialga or Palkia.

After that, Cyrus had disappeared, leaving Saturn in charge. Saturn had tried to go through with Cyrus's plans, but couldn't recapture the trio. Mars had blamed him for it, and Team Galactic had split. Now there were two teams named after their leaders; Team Saturn and Team Mars. The two had tried to leave each other alone, until Team Saturn had a success. Unfortunately, this success had led to Team Mars' own success, one that left both teams changed forever and Jupiter dead in the crossfire.

Team Saturn had contacted Dialga; they now served him. People who joined the team had to place their hand on the Adamant Orb that was Team Saturn's success. They then vowed to serve Dialga and aid him in his fight against Palkia. The same went for Team Mars, only they served Palkia and its Lustrous Orb. The battle would never end until one of the Orbs had been completely destroyed, and legend told of those who could break them. The Chosen.

The Chosen were said to be descendants of the Pokémon Gods themselves. Saturn had kept his search for the two Children, because he knew that once they were found, this war could be over, and Saturn could retire as he wished he had done, 15 years ago. He knew Mars was searching too, and knew that the war would end with one final decision: Which Orb would be destroyed?


	2. Some R&R from reality

**I will not use cliches, I will not use Cliches, I will not use cliches...**

* * *

Darkness enveloped him. Two eyes showed themselves again, and spoke in a haunting voice, "Fight for me. It is your destiny; you have no escape." A bright light burst through the darkness and with this, Dave awoke with a start. He'd had this dream many times, and he still didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't sure what it meant, or even what the thing talking to him was.

The shouting started up again. He knew the battle would be resuming. He stayed inside of the apartment he was currently in. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Team Mars and Team Saturn had been fighting for two days now outside of Jubilife. He hoped it would end soon.

He emerged from his tent beneath the Bike Path along Route 207, noticing it was still raining. "How long can it rain like this?" he asked to the empty air.

"I don't know," A voice came from somewhere around him, "but I sure hope it ends soon."

Dave looked left and right and noticed a girl around his age emerging from a tent of her own. "I do too," He told her. "My name's Dave. What's yours?"

"Carissa. Carrie, for short," The girl told him. She had brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt with a jacket over it and jeans, which he was relieved to see, considering the obsession girls seemed to have nowadays with super-short skirts. Even though she was looking at him, something seemed off. As she pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket, it clicked into place.

"My god," he said, "You're blind, aren't you?"

"So?" she snapped at him, "Doesn't mean I can't do anything, does it?"

Dave took a step back, and apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude."

She didn't seem fazed, and smiled at him. "I'm used to it."

He sat down on a nearby rock, sighing. "This battle's been going on for two days now, IN THE RAIN! How can those people stand it?"

Carrie sat down on a rock next to him. "When people set their minds to something, they don't stop for much."

Dave realized something. "How did you know where I was?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I've always just been able to tell where things are. It's a gift, you could say. I have no idea how people look, so it gives me a chance to judge them on their personalities and actions."

"And not 'Oh my god you're blind's?"

"Excluding those, yes," she laughed. Dave smiled too. They sat there, listening to the rain, when suddenly she spoke up again, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Done what?" he responded.

"Just sit back and listen to nature. Take a little R&R from reality?"

"No, I haven't, honestly."

"Well then, shut up and listen to the world. Close your eyes, it helps for those that can see." She smiled again.

Dave closed his eyes, and listened to the sounds that surrounded him. He managed to block out the noises of the battle, and he heard many things. He heard the rain falling, the neighing of Ponytas, Starlies chirping…

"It's wonderful," he told Carrie, opening his eyes.

"Isn't it?"


	3. A beginning

**I know, I write short chapters, huh? All the better to insert verb here you with, my dears...**

* * *

Dave wanted to get to know the girl more, and there was a sure fire way to do that

Dave wanted to get to know the girl more, and there was a sure-fire way to do that. He asked her the question, "Want to have a Pokémon battle?"

She looked at him (or rather, the area he was in), and responded with a blunt "Yes."

Dave stood up and the girl followed suit. They walked away from each other, turned around, and called out their Pokémon. "Go, Gabite!" Dave called out.

Carrie called out her Pokémon at the same time; "You're up, Froslass!"

_Ouch_, Dave thought, _Ice vs. Dragon/Ground? Not good for me, but I'll try any way._

"One on one?" Carrie asked him.

"Sure. Gabite, start off with Dig!"

"Froslass, use Double Team." With this multiple copies of Froslass appeared. Gabite would be too confused to attack the right one, unless by luck.

Gabite erupted from the ground, destroying a few copies. The rest retreated into the real Froslass, which was farther away than Dave thought.

"Gabite, Fire Fang!" Gabite charged at Froslass, its mouth literally on fire. Carrie didn't seem at all worried. Of course, she didn't seem to ever be worried about anything. She spoke a single phrase, "Destiny Bond."

A light glowed around Gabite and Froslass. Gabite ran into Froslass and bit down, when all of a sudden there was an intense burst of light. Both Froslass and Gabite lay on the ground, knocked out.

Dave stood there, shocked. Carrie recalled her Froslass. "What?" she asked him, "never had a draw before?"

"No, not really," came Dave's response as he recalled Gabite.

"Gabite is pretty powerful, It knocked Froslass out it one hit. How come it hasn't evolved yet?"

"I don't know," He responded, "I guess it just likes being Gabite." At this, his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Carrie must have heard hi, because she laughed. "I'm hungry too. Can you cook?"

He nodded, caught his mistake, and said, "Yeah, I can cook. I'd have to know how, seeing as I'm traveling alone and eating out every night would make me go bankrupt." He got out his cooking equipment, which included a store of dry firewood for rainy days like this one.

He whipped up a stew, mostly because he couldn't cook much else, but also because stew always tasted good on dreary days. They ate in silence. Dave never could figure out why, but he always ate without speaking a word. Period.

When they finished, they started talking, mainly about where they came from, the Pokémon they had, and the battles they'd fought. They battled for a bit more, going through their entire rosters. It was a few hours before a boy around their age showed up, completely soaked. He was completely covered in black. At first, Dave thought he was covered in mud, but then he realized the boy was wearing all black clothes. His hair was black, and his eyes were such a dark brown they were nearly black. The boy asked them, "Do you mind if I set up here?"

Dave and Carrie both agreed. The boy set up his tent and joined them for lunch.

"So, what's your name?" Carrie asked him.

"I'm Jacob. You two are…?"

"I'm Carrie," Carrie pointed to herself.

"And I'm Dave," Dave said, pointing to himself.

"I see…" Jacob said, seemingly staring off into to space. He snapped out of it a minute later with Dave looking with an eyebrow raised.

"You all right?" he asked the newcomer.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dave shrugged, "All right if you say so."

The three continued talking for the rest of the day, and when darkness fell, they said their good-nights and went into their tents and slept through the night.

But early the next morning…

**_Like, zoinks, Scooby! It's a cliffhanger!_**

**_Ruh-roh!_**

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist pulling one of these. Anything to get more reviews.**

**I'll list the roster for each character so far;**

**Dave: Monferno, Gabite, Snover, Gyarados, Seviper, Yanmega**

**Carrie: Grotle, Froslass, Altaria, Growlithe, Meowth, Slowpoke**

**Jacob: Croconaw, Tauros, Flareon, Cacnea, Fearow, Ariados**


	4. Shadows

**Today we move away from Dave and his group (In the middle of a cliffhanger. Cruel, aren't I?) to get a view of a man important to the story. Not much is known about his past, but this is it!**

* * *

Lyavick Schrell sat in his "office," waiting one of his minions to return with the requested prisoner. The minion returned with haste and left, leaving a man in a blue-and-white uniform. Lyavick rose from his chair and walked over to the man. He kicked him, saying, "Well? What is Saturn up to?"

The man looked up at Lyavick, spitting out, "Nothing. Just the usual plotting against Mars."

Lyavick kicked the man again. "Don't lie to me fool. What is the battle about?"

The prisoner managed to get out "What Battle?"

Lyavick sneered at the prisoner, "The battle occurring right now, fool. The one happening at Jubilife. Don't make me…become very persuasive…like I had to be with the last one."

The man looked up, terror in his eyes. "The battle…it's about the Chosen. Saturn was contacted by Master Dialga…he said that the Chosen would begin to show themselves. It's this year, now!"

Lyavick stood there in surprise. The Chosen appearing? This was too good to be true! His dreams would be realized!

Lyavick looked at the man and told him, "You shall be spared…"

"Oh, Thank yo-" Lyavick cut him off.

"You will be spared…of the pain the last one went through." With this, a knife appeared in between the prisoner's eyes, and he collapsed, dead.

Lyavick left for one of his minions to clean up. He had to report to his master now.

He walked down the hall to the room at the very end, a keypad instead of a lock. He punched in a 3-digit code, and the door slid open. Lyavick knelt down before an obelisk, a sculpture pof a tower located somewhere in Sinnoh.

"My lord," he spoke, still kneeling, "the Chosen are beginning to show…"

A sinister voice seemed to emanate from the room itself, "Good. Find them, and bring them here. Then we shall have what we desire…"

"Yes, My Lord," Lyavick said. He stood up, bowed, and walked out of the room, a smile creeping over his face. That which he desired…He could almost taste it.

_Flashback time!_

Lyavick was inside of New Mauville, attending to it. His parents were gone, and he was all alone. It was just him and his machines. He sensed the thing's presence. It had been there for over a week. Lyavick was beginning to wonder what it was. He was unafraid, but curious. He sat by the power generator, letting its heat wash over him.

He began to feel drowsy, and soon, he was asleep.

The nightmare that followed was one of the few things that had ever scared Lyavick in his entire life. He awoke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding. He got up from the chair he was in, and walked over to the shadow that had not been there when he slept. He stood over, then kneeled before it, as he had done in the room. The words that came out of his mouth were similar to the ones in the romm, "My...Lord…now and forever."

The shadow rose up, remaining a shadow. A twinkle appeared in its eyes, and it spoke, "Together, Lyavick, we shall control the entire universe."


	5. Meet Michael

An explosion rocked the area beneath the Bike Path

An explosion rocked the area beneath the bike path. Dave responded with a blunt, "Shit! Who fights this damn late!?"

He crawled out of his tent, a crater smoking some 50 feet away. Carrie and Jacob emerged from their tents as well, Carrie saying, "It's 5:00 in the morning. Will they EVER give up!?"

"I don't think so…" Jacob told her, releasing a Fearow. "Come on, let's get out of here." Dave released his Yanmega, Carrie her Altaria, and together, they took off, watching explosions shatter the bike path.

Dave thought, _I hope no one was hurt by that…_

They managed to make it to Eterna City, where dropped in outside…

...Right on top of a man eating his breakfast with a Lucario.

"He dropped his plate and its contents, yelling out, "What the-!?" as Jacob dropped right on top of him.

"Sorry…" Jacob apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry won't replace my breakfast!"

"Hey man, we were running from a battle!"

"Oh, so that gives you an excuse for making my toast face-plant?"

"HEY!" Carrie called out, "Shut up, would you? We'll get you a new breakfast!"

"Fine," the man sighed.

Dave had managed to land on the Lucario, whose face was now lying on a plate.

My face is in the butter, y'know.

"Who said that?" Dave wondered aloud, looking around.

_I did, _The voice seemed to be coming from…

Dave stood up. The Lucario sat up and gave him the evil eye, its face greasy. _Took you long enough_

"It can talk?" came the response from Carrie.

"Lucarios can talk, yes," The man said, "But who are you?"

The three introduced themselves, with man saying his name was Michael.

"Michael…" Jacob said, "I've heard that name! You're the guy who beat the entire Hoenn league with only your Riolu/Lucario, right?"

"That's right," Michael told him, smiling. "The very same. I'm surprised. I came to Sinnoh to get away from the fame. It seems it's followed me…" His voice trailed off, as if there were another reason he was there. "I'm trying the Sinnoh league now. Got two badges. Not that hard, but it takes a while, since this is a large region."

Dave nodded. He had competed in the Sinnoh league a couple of years ago. He had gotten into the Top 16. He was proud, but he could've done better.

"So, what're you up too?" Michael's voice broke through Dave's thoughts.

"We just stumbled on each other, to be honest," Dave told him, "We've only been together a day."

"I'd rather stick with you guys for a while, though," Jacob said, "I just feel we'd be better off together than separate."

Dave nodded. He had the same feeling too. Apparently, Carrie did as well, because she piped up, "Well, I guess we're a group now."

Michael looked at them, something unreadable in his eyes. "I'll stay with you guys for a bit too. Besides, you owe me breakfast."

Later…

They exited the restaurant, full and content. They headed towards the mountain range that divided Sinnoh, going to Hearthome City.

Saturn could hardly believe it. The Chosen _were_ around. The thought of the war finally ending…he was ecstatic at the thought. _He will finally end it…_


	6. The Stuff of Legends

**Well, here's the new chapter. A week has passed by since the last one, just in case you miss that line.**

* * *

The four Trainers sat around a fire. They had traveled for over a week now. Hearthome's gym was under repair, so they headed to Veilstone.

"So," Dave began, "what are we going to do when we reach Veilstone?"

"We're going to challenge the Gym Leader," Michael responded, roasting a marshmallow, "And then I've got some business to attend to…" His voice drifted off. He quickly changed the subject, "Any one know a good story?"

Jacob shook his head, Carrie shrugged, and Dave said, "No".

Michael looked at them with a look of slight surprise. "Nobody knows a good story?" he asked. "All right, I guess I'll tell one."

He looked deep into the fire, as though he knew this story by heart.

"When Arceus created Pokémon, he created only one of certain species. These Pokémon are known as the legendary Pokémon."

The other three nodded. They knew about the legends.

"Some of these legends are trios. These legends are guardians of the region they're assigned to. But there are other, more powerful legends out there. These are the legends allowed to have Chosen; humans which they work through."

Now the other three were puzzled. They'd never heard of a Chosen. "Why can't the trios have a Chosen?" Dave asked.

Michael looked at him and said, "They would become too distracted from their jobs. The trios are usually only active in the time of an emergency. Otherwise, they are in a dormant state at their 'posts', if you will.

"Back to the legend. The legends cannot directly interfere with humans, so they must do so indirectly. The humans singled out to do so are known as Chosen. The Chosen are granted minor powers of their legend. Celebi's is granted minor time travel powers, Jirachi's minor wishing powers, and so on and so forth."

"Is that who those jinn were in old stories? Jirachi's Chosen?"

"They may have been. No one even knows if the Chosen even exist.

"Any way, there are Chosen who are at odds with each other, due to the fact their legends are. Groudon and Kyogre; Palkia and Dialga; you get the idea. Their Chosen are also at odds, constantly fighting. Sometimes it's arguing, sometimes it's a complete battle. You get my point.

"These Chosen can cause major problems for the world. Their constant fighting creates larger and larger conflicts; they're not as common now a days, but I believe that the Team Saturn/Team Mars war to be a result of such a conflict, if the Chosen exist."

Michael stared into the fire, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Dave was suddenly tired. He said good night to the others, went into his tent, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Michael stared up at the stars, Lucario by him. The three younger children had gone to bed, leaving Michael with his thoughts. 'Lucario," he asked aloud, "Do you think they're who we've been looking for?"

_Yes, sir. Their aura is like yours; it's stronger than other humans'._

"Lucario, do you think fate dropped them down on us?"

_I wouldn't know. All I know is that there's a reason for everything._

* * *

Another dream came to Dave. This time, another voice spoke to him through the darkness, one more powerful than the last.

_The past is where the battles return._

_Respect is now what you must earn._

_The East is where the turmoil starts_

_Both with your group, and with your heart._

"Wait!" Dave cried out. "What does that mean?"

Nothing answered him.


	7. Shadow

**I know, it's a short chapter. I just felt it was best to end the chapter here. Don't worry, the next one will be longer.**

* * *

Dave woke up with a jolt. The dream's words stuck out in his mind. _What do they mean?_ He thought. He decided to think about it later.

When he saw was Jacob and Michael sitting at a laptop, looking worried. Where it had come from, Dave wasn't sure.

Carrie got out of her tent and asked, "Guys? What's going on?"

Michael looked up. "Things are reverting."

"What?"

"Sinnoh's president has just announced the introduction of a feudal system, with himself as king. Technology is no longer allowed. We must camp out here, in the wilderness. I've known this was coming. I know what we need to do."

"What? And how?" Jacob asked him.

Michael sighed, "This was foreseen. A powerful force has overtaken the president of Sinnoh. He will use towers in the cities to change people and Pokémon's mindsets. Everyone will revert. The two Teams won't; they are the ones behind this."

"How do you know this?" Dave asked him.

Michael looked at the ground. "I am a Chosen," he admitted, "and so are you."

"Whaaaat?" was all Dave could say.

Michael looked at him, his eyes serious. "I'm not sure of what Pokemon, but you are. Your aura is stronger than most humans, like mine."

"But this whole time-reverse thing. What's that about?"

Michael took a deep breath. "It's the Shadow. The Shadow is back."

"Wait. _The_ Shadow?" Jacob asked, dumbfounded. "The Shadow that controlled Cyrus?"

"The very same. It can't exactly come back with the same plan, right? So it's created a new one: to stop the future from coming, the only thing that can destroy it."

"What happens in the future?" Carrie asked.

"The one thing that can finally destroy it, once and for all, appears," Michael responded. "The Shadow will try and stop people from moving forward. Then it will actually stop time itself."

"How?" Jacob questioned.

Michael looked at the ground. "By capturing Dialga."

* * *

Lyavick once again knelt in front of the statue. "Everything is going perfectly, my lord. The Chosen you requested captured is here."

_Excellent. You know what to do._

"Your will is my command," Lyavick responded. He stood up, exited the room, and went to another room in the hall.

When he walked in, a girl was laying there, bound and gagged. She looked up as best she could, fear in her blue eyes.

"Oh, don't worry," Lyavick laughed, "I won't hurt you. All you have to do is sit tight and wait. It shouldn't be long now."

**NO, she's not Dialga's Chosen. You'll see.**

**By the way, for those of you that have read goldeneye101's stories (They're pretty good. check 'em out), I HAD NO IDEA any one else used Chosen. Sorry if you thought I was idea-stealing.**

**DeepFire**


	8. Meet Joy

**Well, it's that time again! Update time! I hope you like this chapter!**

**If you're wondering, I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Dave was utterly confused. "What a minute," he asked, "how would it capture Dialga?"

"Bait," was Michael's answer.

"But what would it use?" Carrie asked.

"A Chosen. It's using Celebi's Chosen." Michael responded. "It was part of the prophecy as well. We must wait a month, then head for Veilstone."

"Why a week?" Dave wondered, "why not shorter or longer?"

"After a week, the towers will be torn down. People's mindsets will be fully reversed. Pokémon will become rouge. After another three weeks, society will be completely changed."

"So, why won't Celebi try to rescue its Chosen in that time?"

"Because Celebi's heard the prophecy too. It's gone ahead a month already. It won't need to wait; we'll already be there."

"That makes sense. So, what's gonna happen to our Pokémon?"

Michael brought out a strange box and said, "Put the Poké Balls in here. That'll keep 'em safe until the time is over."

The four Trainers put them in the box. Michael locked it, and placed it in his backpack.

"So, Michael," Jacob began, "if you're a Chosen, who's Chosen are you?"

Michael looked at him and smiled. "I am Groudon's Chosen, Jacob."

"What sort of powers do you have?"

"Some control over the earth, but that's about it, really."

"Do you and Kyogre's Chosen fight a lot?"

"Yes, She and I can hardly see each other without starting an argument. Nothing earth-shattering, though."

Michael answered a few more questions, and then went off on his own. The other three discussed whose Chosen they might be.

When Michael returned, he did so with five Ponytas.

"What're they for?" Dave asked.

"They're for transportation. They'll be more commonplace once the towers have taken effect. The fifth is in case we get an extra group member. For now, it'll carry supplies." Michael took off four packs. He threw one to each Trainer, excluding Carrie, to whom he handed it.

They all unpacked them. Inside each was chain mail, a helmet, and a sword.

"Are these really necessary?" Jacob asked, examining the sword.

"Yes," Michael told him. "Without them, we'll be completely defenseless. We'll need to defend against rouge Pokemon, ones without owners. Now," he picked up his sword, "Any one for a little practice?"

A week passed. The four practiced and drew battle plans to rescue Celebi's Chosen at Veilstone at Galactic HQ. They traveled towards Veilstone. As the days passed, they began to notice more and more people dressing like medieval peasants.

"What did I tell you?" Michael said.

On the eighth day, they stopped to rest at a large pond. Suddenly, bubbles began erupting from the center, moving towards the shore. A girl suddenly appeared from the water, maybe a year or two younger than Michael. She walked right up to him, ignoring the others, and said, "You."

Michael smiled. "Me."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the girl questioned him. "You run off and leave me without an answer, and you expect me top just forget about it?"

"I gave you an answer."

"When?"

"Didn't my running away tell you? I'm not sure."

Silence. The girl stared at him with a curious look on her face. Then she seemed to notice the other Trainers, who were staring at her strangely too: well, as strange as a blind person can look at someone. The newcomer turned her attention back to Michael. "They aren't…?"

"Oh, but they are," Michael told her.

The girl looked shocked. "YOU FOUND THEM FIRST!?"

Michael's face split into a wide grin. "That's right. You owe more time, just like we said."

The girl looked as though she were going to beat Michael's face in. "Fine," she finally managed to get out, "one month, and that's it. Comprende?"

"Yes, I get it," Michael then turned to the others. "Every one, meet Joy, Kyogre's Chosen."

**...**

**I feel writing anything at this point would ruin the dramatic tension.**

**...**

**Damn.**


	9. Break In

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Everyone stared at each other. Then Carrie walked up to Joy and stuck out hr hand. Joy shook it. The rest introduced themselves, and they settled down for lunch. Of course, there were questions to be asked.

Q: "How did you and Michael first meet?"

A: "Ooh… at a peninsula in Hoenn. He was throwing curses at Kyogre, since his parents were killed at sea. I naturally went to defend her."

Q: "Do the legendary Pokémon have genders?"

A: "Yes, but they pretend they don't. You know how sexist society can be nowadays."

And so the questions continued.

* * *

The last three weeks passed. A group of rouge Pokémon attacked. The group fought well. Carrie had, too, even though she was blind. Joy was shocked when she found out.

"You're blind?! But you fought so well?"

"I can tell where things are. I always have."

"Sort of like a superpower?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Hm. It _could_ be a hint as to what legendary's Chosen you are. Not much of a hint, but still."

Carrie brightened up a little bit after that.

The night before the plan was to be executed, the group sat around the fire. Michael and Joy were arguing over God knows what. Dave noticed that they'd been doing this a lot lately. It might have been the part of the prophecy he'd heard in his dream about trouble in his group. He remembered the prophecy's words:

_The past is where the battles return._

_Respect is now what you must earn._

_The East is where the turmoil starts_

_Both with your group, and with your heart._

The first two lines made sense. The world had gone backwards, to put it simply. He'd had to earn both Michael and Joy's respect as a Chosen, even though he didn't know whose Chosen he was. The third line made sense, along with the first half of the fourth: Michael and Joy seemed to be constantly arguing.

The second half confused him, though. What trouble with his heart?

He'd just have to wait and see.

The five Trainers hid in a bush outside the former Galactic HQ, now Team Saturn's.

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Michael asked. Everyone nodded in response. Michael stood up, and walked into the building through the front doors.

The other four snuck around to the back and got in through a ventilation duct.

_Villains are always predictable, _Dave thought, _Always putting stuff like this in._

They got out near the nap room. Noises could be heard coming from behind the closed doors.

"What're those noises?" Jacob asked.

Joy turned red for some reason. "You ever ben here before?"

"No."

"You don't wanna know what they are. Trust me."

They poked around the other rooms (avoiding the nap room), but couldn't find the Chosen they were looking for. Shouts could be heard from below: Michael's and Team Saturn members. They had very little time.

"How many rooms have we checked?" Joy asked.

"All of them. Except for the nap room," Carrie told her.

Joy swallowed nervously. "Al right, I'll check it out."

The four ran back to the room, whose door was now open. One of the bed's sheets were rumpled, as though someone had recently been in it. The room was completely empty.

"There's no one here!" Jacob yelled. "Where's the Chosen?"

"Right where I want them to be" a voice said from the doorway. The four turned around and met...

Saturn.

Suddenly, the floor dropped out from beneath them, and the world became black.

* * *

**Oh no! What's happened?**

**Will the group survive this? Stay tuned!**

* * *


	10. Jailed Encounters

**Well, this is a bit of a short chapter. It's pretty important however. so, read on!**

Dave woke up, bound. He struggled, but the ropes were tied to tight. He looked around, seeing Carrie lying on her side. Alarm shot through him. He scooted over to her and gently kicked.

She groaned softly, asking a slightly angry, "What?"

"You all right?" Dave asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, all the anger suddenly gone from her voice, "You?"

"I'll be all right," Dave told her, looking for the others. Jacob was laying a little ways off, but he moved a little. Michael and Joy were nowhere to be seen. He called out, "Joy? Michael? Where are you?"

A voice responded, "We're in another cell! We're all right!"

"You won't be if you don't answer the question!"

The first voice sighed, Michael, "I'll answer it later! Right now we need to get out of here and find Anne!"

"Oh, I'm afraid who you're looking for isn't here," a third voice called out.

Suddenly, a man rose up from the ground: it looked like he'd risen from a shadow. The figure laughed. "Michael? My, it's been FAR too long."

Michael let out a soft growl, "Lyavick."

"Who?" Jacob asked, startling Dave and Carrie. Apparently he'd woken up.

"You know something? Anne's at Team Mars HQ in Jubilife," Lyavick said, with almost a laugh.

"Why are you helping us?" Michael questioned, anger infiltrating his voice.

"My dear Michael, it's the least I can do after our last encounter," Lyavick chuckled. He then seemed to sink back into the floor. A shadow moved across the floor, heading towards the door.

Dave could hear Michael's angered breathing coming from his cell.

Suddenly, the door opened. A man in a blue-and-white uniform walked in, and said, "You're coming with me. We're going to see Saturn."

**Oh boy...**

**They're in for it now!**


	11. Revelations

**Ooh... suspense! There' some serious revelations in this chapter! Brace yourselves for some Cliches, as well!**

* * *

The group of Trainers followed the grunt, nervous. Saturn would most likely kill them. They entered what appeared to be an empty room, until the grunt pushed a button hidden beside the door. A warp panel flickered into life. The grunt shoved the five Trainers onto it.

Dave had never felt a sensation quite like warping. E felt like he was squeezed into a very thin tube, then felt like he expanding infinitely, felt the tube-like sensation again, and then felt normal, his feet contacting solid ground.

They were inside a pitch-black room. Carrie suddenly said, "There's only one door, and I can tell it's locked."

"Well, this sucks," Jacob said, kicking a wall. He let out a grunt of pain, lifting his foot up and holding it. He managed to hop around for a little bit before falling over.

Suddenly, he door opened. Carrie's hand suddenly grabbed Dave's. Dave's heat quickened.

A man with blue hair that came to two points stood in the doorway. He motioned inside of his office saying, "Please come in. My name is Saturn."

Dave thought, _For a guy who's bent on taking over the world, he sure seems nice._

A couch large enough to set five sat in front of a desk with a lone chair. Saturn at in the chair and waved his hand over the couch. The five Chosen sat down. Now," Saturn began, "what are you doing here?"

"We... we wanted to join," Michael said to him.

"Don't lie to me, Chosen," Saturn spat back. "Yes, I know all of you are Chosen. You forget, I have _this._" With those words, he whipped off a cloth covering an object on his desk. It appeard to be a massive blue-white diamond, cut roughly into a spherical shape. Dave felt it pulling him. He stared at it, longingly.

Saturn noticed what Dave was doing. "Put your hand on it. _Now,_" Saturn commanded.

Dave obeyed, and put his hand on the orb. He suddenly felt something enter his body through the orb. He felt strange... unlike himself. He whipped around and pointed to Carrie. "You," he growled.

Carrie looked in his direction questioningly. "Me? What is it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Palkia's Chosen," Dave said threateningly. Joy stifled a gasp. "I'll destroy you now, even if I have to use my bare hands."

Carrie looked stunned. "Dave," she said, "What's gotten into you?"

"Do not address Dialga's Chosen like that!" Dave roared at her. Tears began to stream down Carrie's face. Joy wrapped her arm around her.

Saturn covered the orb again, saying, "Excellent." Dave felt like himself again, and oticed Crrie crying. He was confused about why. He'd blacked out for a few seconds. So what? He reached his hand towards her. She barked, "Don't touch me!" at him. He drew his hand back, hurt and confused.

"Now that we have you," Saturn said to Dave, "we can destroy Team Mars! We head for Jubilife! Immediately!"

Dave didn't know why he felt so hurt. And then it came to him. He _really_ liked Carrie.

* * *

**Dave's got himself into some serious crap now! Can he get out of it? (You know he will. C'mon, I know you're thinkin' it.)**


	12. Origin

**By the PokéGods, I haven't been here in forever! I hope you can forgive me.**

**--------------------**

Saturn and Dave sat across inside a helicopter. Dave looked out into the darkening night sky, wondering about what had happened. His mind was a total blank from when he had touched the orb to when Saturn had placed the cloth over it again. He looked at Saturn. Saturn caught the look and asked, "You're wondering why you got so angry at your friend, aren't you?"

Dave nodded.

Saturn placed his hands on a desk between them and folded them. "I will explain," he announced, and cleared his throat.

"Back before the universe began, there existed a single egg. From this egg the supreme God, Arceus, was born. He created three more Pokémon, known as Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia. These three together created the laws of space and time in each world. Yes, there are more worlds than ours, but that is a bit too advanced for now. Dialga and Palkia broke the rules Arceus had set down, however, and together had children. You know them as Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. These three created humans in the world we have today, shaping them after themselves. They sleep in the three lakes, guarding the point of origin for this world's creation, Sinnoh.

"By the time they had created humans, Arceus had created other Pokémon: Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre. These three created the air, land and sea. I'm sure you know of Groudon and Kyogre's ancient feud and its origin now. Groudon asked for help, having lost their ancient battle, and Arceus created Regigigas and Heatran in response. Regigigas pulled the continents together, and Heatran glued them together with magma. Heatran continues to create islands through volcanic eruption in the sea. The sea, however, will never disappear.

"With humans populating the earth, Arceus had to compensate somehow. So he created the rest of the Pokémon, each with its purpose to help humans, except the legendary trios and Mew. Mew was designed to create every Pokémon we now see on earth, again, save the legendary trios.

"Now you must wonder; what is with the legendary trios? I will answer. Regigigas noticed how barren the earth was with only it's plants and soil, so he created the three Regis to enrich it. The legendary dogs are the children of Lugia and Ho-oh, perishing in a disastrous fire. Ho-oh brought them back and turned them into racing dogs, so fire could never catch them again. Lugia fled into the deep currents of the sea, where he would never see fire again.

"The legendary birds are simply Mew's first children, more powerful than the others.

"Now, to answer Dialga and Palkia's feud. You are Dialga's Chosen, while your friend is Palkia's. Their age-old feud began when Arceus punished them for having children, though they wern't quite children as you would imagine. They were more of a consensual creation by the two, both of them having that sort of power. Each of them blamed the other, and soon it seemed so real to them they began to fight. Arceus threw them out of the Gods' world, sent to wander eternal worlds until they can forgive each other.

"And that, little friend, is the Origin."


	13. Return from the Grave

Dave sat there, speechless. Was this why she had been so upset? Had Dialga said something? He could only wonder.

A beep resounded through their room. "Target in sight."

"Excellent," Saturn murmured. The helicopter landed, and the team struck out for Jubilife.

-------------------

They reached Team Mars HQ and snuck in. Everyone was asleep, including the guards. _Odd, _Saturn thought to himself. They reached Mars' office, where Carrie used her powers over matter to open the door. The room looked eerily like Saturn's, with a cloth covering a sphere on the desk.

Saturn stepped up to the desk and whipped the cloth of. A giant pearl lay there, harmless and open. He motoined to Dave, whispering, "Destroy it. Only you can."

Dave stepped up to the desk. As soon as his hand reached an inch of touching the orb, lights flared on. The group threw their hands up against the brightness, with the exception of Carrie, who did so because the noise of the lights coming on sounded like a gunshot. A feminine voice rang out, "I never expected to find you like this, Saturn."

Saturn drew his arm down, calling out, "Mars?" He saw the red-haired woman standing up above, in what looked like a stadium box.

"That's right," the voice replied in a taunting tone "and I have a friend with me, too."

Michael saw the gleam before the man. Lyavick strode out, looking confident. "Now we settle this," he called to Michael, and leapt over the banister, landing perfectly. "Now we--"

He was cut off by a horrible scream from Mars, "That can't be! It can't! It's not possible!" Only it wasn't the same voice as before. It was still a woman's voice, but different.

Saturn recognized that voice, "Jupiter?! I thought you were dead!"

The woman who seemed to be Mars growled. "You're right. I'm not." The woman pulled at her face, revealing it was a mask. Purple hair fell out, which the woman brushed back, revealing the face of Jupiter.


	14. Sunset

**I'm ending the story here, folks. There's another project I want to get going on, and while I'd like to continue with this, I really just can't. I'm terribly sorry. Don't worry, though, some familiar faces will show up in the next work!**

**

* * *

**

"Shit," Saturn muttered, knowing something had happened to Mars. "What are you talking about, Jupiter?" he called to her.

Through her insane hysterics, she told him "Her! She should be dead! I abandoned her a long time ago!" She pointed at Carrie, who seemed to know it was her.

Dave took advantage of the commotion to crack the Lustrous Orb, then grabbed the Adamant Orb from Saturn and quickly threw it to Carrie. She grabbed it from the air and threw it down, causing it to crack. The two Orbs began to glow from their cracks, and the building began to shake. "Let's blow!" Dave called out, and headed toward the exit with Carrie's hand in his. Jacob and Anne followed him out, but the others waited.

Michael, Joy, and Lyavick seemed to be in their own little world. Michael and Lyavick circled each other like dogs waiting to attack. "You're dead," Michael growled.

"That's what you said last time," Lyavick taunted back.

Joy had a look of worry on her face. "Michael-"

"The answer's 'yes,' OK? I know you know, so get out of here. I'll be fine," Michael told her, a reassuring smile on his face.

"But-"

"I'll be fine," he said again, more forcefully. "Go."

She looked at him again, then took off after the others, hoping he meant what he said. she knew he was lying, though. He wouldn't be all right.

Saturn looked at Jupiter calmly throughout the entire ordeal. "Where's Mars?" he asked her.

Jupiter seemed truly hysterical now. "She's gone, escaped, in hiding! Maybe she ran off to Cyrus in his prison, maybe she fled elsewhere! I don't know!" She collapsed on the balcony, sobbing.

Saturn's gaze lingered on her, then broke off as he headed calmly for the exit.

Once Saturn exited the Mars HQ, the building began to shake more violently. It soon collapsed, leaving a pile of rubble with a plume of smoke rising from it. The group waited. Nothing came out. Saturn returned to his helicopter, leaving for his HQ. Joy collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She knew this would happen, but this didn't lessen the pain of knowing she'd never see Michael again. Carrie walked over, trying to comfort her, and asked, "What question did he answer?"

Joy, through sobs, explained the two of them had traveled in Hoenn together, and had grown close. At the time of the Kyogre-Groudon Crisis, Joy and Michael discovered they were Kyogre and Groudon's Chosen, respectively. They had grown close over they're time together, and Joy asked Michael if he truly loved her, even though they were truly destined for conflict. He'd chickened out in his answer and fled that night. That was the answer he'd given bfore the building collapsed.

A rainstorm came, brought of Joy's sobbing. Anne joined Carrie in trying to comfort her, but nothing happened. It seemed she wouldn't stop, until a sunbeam broke through the clouds and shone on Joy. The clouds began to dissipate, showing a brightly sunny day. Joy stopped crying and looked at the sky. She was silent for a moment, then started chuckling. The chuckle became a strong laugh, and that stopped after a while. Anne asked why she started laughing. "Because," Carrie answered, "Michael isn't really gone. No one dies forever. I'll see him again. I know."

The group spent the rest of the day together, healing wounds and discussing their future. At sunset, Dave sat on the edge of a cliff, staring off at the horizon. Carrie walked up and joined him. She stared off in silence with him until Dave spoke up. "I'm sorry with what happened at Saturn's HQ. I don't know what I said but I didn't mean it."

Carrie turned to him and smiled. "I know you wouldn't do that on purpose," she said to him, clasping his hand. It seemed like the longest time before the sun actually set. If either Dave or Carrie had paid attention, they'd have noticed time truly did stop for those other than them. Just enough that they wouldn't notice, though.

* * *

**OK, so the ending is a little cheesy. I'm rather pleased with it, though it's not quite how I wanted it to work out.**

**I'll have my next story up soon! While I've wanted to avoid what it will be about, I think I can make it work.**

**This is DeepFire, signing off for now.**

***Beep***


End file.
